Undead and Buried
by JamesCormac
Summary: Just something I cooked up while trying to get back in the swing of things. Ron Stoppable is as always the main character in my stories. A series of one-shots, and little ficlets that I have written down but haven't had the time to develop.
1. Undead and Buried

_**Undead and Buried.**_

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing... which means I'm naked and using someone else's computer.

**A/N:** Just something that kinda came to me while trying to come up with something new. I do plan on continuing Unstoppable Stoppable, now that I am back and writing so be on the look out for that. Also not sure what I plan on doing with this. Most likely it is going to be just a one-shot unless I get a high demand to expand and continue on. Anyway Let me know what you think. Also ignore the grammar and spelling errors that you see, I rushed and without a beta... So be kind...rewind.

* * *

Ron Stoppable had changed. No longer was he the same boy that loved Bueano Nacho, that stayed up all night to play Zombie Mayhem. No longer was he the boy that helped the amazing Kim Possible, no longer did he play Robin to her Batman...er Batwoman. Ron Stoppable no longer did a great deal of things mostly due to the fact that he was dead.

Dying is the last thing on everyones to do list and most are reluctant to put a check mark beside it when its time. Ron fought against death but not even his 'Ron Factor' could save him from the reaper. Still undefeated since the dawn of time death had won, and Ron like countless men and women before him passed on to the afterlife. It was a fairly unremarkable death considering parachuting into villain lairs and dodging laser beams and falling over henchmen was an almost weekly occurrence. It also was not school that killed our favorite sidekick, being on the bottom of a food chain where Bonnie Rockwaller reigns supreme is more dangerous than anything he had done with his best friend since Pre-K, Junior Prom aside.

A drunk driver had killed Ron Stoppable, his scooter was no match against a car. Sadly, Ron had become just a number another statistic for highway patrol, if only detention had not lasted so long.. A youth cut down before his prime by someone else's stupidity. The driver was never found and charged with murder, but perhaps it was for the best the driver did just find out his wife of 20 years was cheating on him. This is not his story though but of Ron Stoppable's.

His body, broken and bleeding as it was, was still holding on to life. He lived just long enough to make it to the Middleton Hospital where he was pronounced Dead on Arrival. He was labeled as John Doe 3, having no identification on his person and taken down to the morgue until his body could be identified. Several hours later a distraught father Id'd his only son all the while trying to comfort a grieving mother his grieving wife. The Stoppable's to deep in their own grief had not once thought of informing a certain red-headed teen.

Kim Possible at the time was very much in love with one Josh Mankey. He was perfect and that was that. She literally did not have enough time in one day to spend with him. In order to squeeze as much Josh into her life she had stopped hanging out with her best friend since Pre-K. Kim was not a cruel person and had only started to pull away from Ron slowly, and not completely. Just enough that most of her day was filled with Josh instead of with Ron. Besides, Friday night was couples night... everyone knew that. Right?

Funeral arrangements had been set, something quick and quiet. Low key within the synagogue. The service was small as the word had yet to really spread of Ron's death. The Possibles' had been informed and the entire family had attended. The tweebs were heartbroken, Mr. Mrs. Dr P. were saddened greatly, they felt the loss as if he was own of their own. Kim, however, was numb in a state of shock unable to process the fact that her best friend was dead. It was simply unthinkable so she stopped thinking about it, and focused on happier times. In time everything would catch up to her, the grieving would start, the denial, that anger... the pain. It would all come in time.

Wrapped in velvet, protected by wood surrounded by earth, Ron Stoppable was now in his finally resting place. To bad no one told him that. With a jolt, Ron's eyes snapped open, his upper body jerked forward trying to sit up. His head smashed against the coffin lid before falling back down onto his velvet pillow. His hands reached up pushing hard against the lid, before moving to the sides trying to get figure out where he was. Trapped in the dark ,Ron,did the only thing he could think of... he screamed.


	2. The Devil's Due

**The Devil's Due**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N**: Just a teaser of an upcoming story I have been working on. Nothing really worked out yet, just a few pages of notes and plot ideas. Anyway looking for someone to throws ideas around with so if you can catch let me know. Until then its part of my ficlets.

**Summary: **"Don't you know damnation pays every man's scores... we knew we should have the Devil to pay one time or other, and now you see like honest men we have pawned our Souls for the whole Reckoning." _Letters From the Dead to the Living._

* * *

"What you don't seem to understand is that your damned, son." Vesper said. "You can save lives, protect innocence, uphold justice. Hell you could pull kittens out of trees and it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference."

Again, Vesper paused trying to collect himself.

"You pawned off your soul to the devil and damnation is the price you pay." He raised his hand to keep Ron from interrupting. "I don't care about the whys and how's, its always the same story. What I care about is the who and now I know its you, Ron Stoppable."

"What was I suppose to do then?" Ron shouted "Let her die!"

"Yes, you should have let her die. She would have went to heaven, and then one day you would have as well."

Vesper sighed, and pulled out a small silver flask from inside his coat. Unscrewed the lid and took a sip before re-pocketing it.

"Your both still alive. Congratulations, you went from losing her for a lifetime then gaining her for eternity to saving her life. Never mind how short that might be. She could walk out of this hospital get hit by a fucking buss and where does that leave you kid? With nothing, less than nothing... your part of the damned now kid. Welcome to the club. Pain, sorrow, anger, hate its all part of the package. Whats even better is you get an all paid permanent vacation to Hell." Vesper finished sarcastically.

Defeated Ron dropped his head and unclenched his fists.

"what should I do now?" He whispered.

"Now we're getting somewhere kid." Vesper's smirked was filled with a dark glee "The only way to free your soul is be willing to do a few... tasks for the Devil. Nothing to difficult really, all you have to do is kill a few... hundred people or so and you get your soul back. It won't be squeaky clean like it was. After all you would be a murderer and a servant of the Devil by then, but you know God he's all about atonement. What do you say kid?"

"I..."


	3. The Burn

**AN: I'm finally back and for those of you that still care I am going to be updating and editting all my stories here in the next 2 weeks. This was something I found on my computer yesterday not quite sure when I wrote it but I figured might as well post it then delete it. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

"Done"

"So that's it then? She lives and you get my soul? Even trade?"

"No"

"What! Why? Her life for my soul its a fair trade"

"Your soul, and 10 years of your life in servitude to me. That is the deal"

"Fine! Now save her life!"

"Done"

* * *

"What, did you think serving the devil meant making him breakfast in bed, fluffing his pillows, washing his car?"

"No! I didn't think it would be that easy, but this! I'm not a murderer."

"Not yet, but you will be. Back out on your part of the deal and the girl dies. She dies and he still gets your soul."

"I can't do this... its wrong."

"Why? Because killings a sin? You already committed the worst sin there is, you betrayed God. Turned your back on him. There is no forgiveness, no twenty Hail Mary's and all is forgotten. You think Judas didn't try and obtain forgiveness? He did and he's still burning in hell."

"Who would I kill?"

"Whomever he wants dead. People who are going to do good in this world. Anyone that has double-crossed him. The blood will be your hands but don't worry kid-o your already damned, so you might as well enjoy it."

"I will never enjoy it"

"Not a first, but trust me kid you will. We all do"

* * *

"You should have let her die!"

"How can you say that? I loved her"

"How can I say that? How can I say that! Yes she would have died. Her body would be put in the ground and you would have mourned and lived a life without her, but her soul would be in heaven. All the lives she saved, all the villains she stopped from taking over the world. She would of had her own little slice of heaven. Still does, but you? Your evil now Ron, In this story you are the villain.

"Whats your point?"

"My point you idiot, is that why you would have lost her for life, you would have had her for eternity. Now, now the gates of heaven are closed to you, and now so is she. She's married now, has been for 6 years has a little boy she named Ronnie. Your dead to her. Your dead to me. Your dead to everyone who ever cared for you. I understand why you did it Ron I really do. That doesn't mean I accept it, that I condone what you've done. You stay away from her Ron. You stay away.

* * *

The time to do nothing was almost over. Ron paced back and forth across the now worn path on the oriental rug. Back and forth, back and forth. The time to act was almost upon him. He ignored the sounds coming from outside his apartment. The sounds of city life a usual comfort for the former sidekick were now becoming an annoyance. All that was left to do was wait for the clock on his mantle to chime. He had been waiting for this day for ten years. He could stand to wait just a bit longer.

'chime'

With a jerk of his head Ron snapped his attention to the clock.

'chime'

He took a deep breath

'chime'

Then another

'chime'

His jaw tightened

'chime'

He began grinding his teeth

'chime'

His fists clenched

'chime'

He straightened his shoulders

'chime'

His body began to tremble

'chime'

A low rumble began echoing within his chest

'chime'

Heat began permeating through his body

'chime'

Smoke wisp-ed up from his arms and chest

'chime'

A roar tore through Ron Stoppable's throat as flames encased his body and spread quickly throughout the apartment, devouring everything leaving only ash in its wake. He watched now silent as the fire did its job. Once he saw that nothing of the apartment remained he pulled the fire back. Inwards until he stood alone, naked. Everything he had accumulated over the past ten years was gone.

It was a new day. _The day he would live again_. The day he became free. _The day of action._ The day of atonement. _**The day he died**_.


End file.
